smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
AdventureChan
Overview AdventureChan is a Female Smutaite and Voice Actor with 14.5 K+ followers and 19.5 K recordings who's been around on the app for years now. Also is known as proud MMTrash and BTSTrash. Her voice range is Soprano to Alto, she can only sing Alto 1 and can’t trap sadly. Cri Cri Her most comfortable range is in between Soprano 1 and 2, but can sing a lot of high notes with ease. Her voice is described as sweet as a Disney Princess. (A friend said that about her voice). She has been in many Smutaite groups, that very from Voice acting to Vocaloid to Kpop. She mostly sings in English, though she is learning Japanese right now and wants to learn Korean. She writes and makes covers with her original translyrics or parodies. Songs that are already on Smule include: We Are The Mystic Trash, 12 Days Of A Mystic Christmas, Rainbow Girl, & Ichinen Nikagetsu Hatsuka. She has more that needs to be arranged. Groups Active in: * Cresent ** Member * Starscape ** Member Former member of: * Mystic Singers * Point of Infinite Combustion * Dub Dub Revolution * Badly Translated Singing * VocaCord * Tsukiakari No Stars Recordings * Cantarella English Grace Edition (2018) * If You English (2018) * I am you VA (2017) * Alive- Aya's Theme (2017) * Let Me Hear (2017) * Terrible Things (2017) * Ayana's Theory of Happiness English (2017) * Renai Circulation English (2017) * World Is Mine English (2017) * Alice Human Sacrifice English (2017) * Both Of You (2017) * Because We're Friends, Right? Va (2017) * Just Lying Va (2017) * Aoki Tsuki Michite English (2016) * Deep Sea Girl English (2016) * Eyes, Nose, Lips English Acoustic (2015) Trivia * She is obsessed with Mystic Messenger, with her favorite RFA member being Yoosung. * She is obsessed with BTS, her bias is Suga. As he has stole her heart <3 * Is a fujoshi who likes to ship her guy friends together and writes one shots about them lol * Is often called Haruhi from OHSHC, because she is told that she sounds and acts like her. * She has experience in a choir program for about 9 years. * She also does voice acting and has a casting call club * She is a big gamer from pc games to console. * Likes to write, mostly fanfic and one shots though is starting her own. * She also draws but doesn't believe it was meant for her to do so it’s just for fun. * Is a fangirl. * Loves just about all pets but cats are her favorite * Owns a dog named Luna and a cat named Blossom * Loves junk food too much and Mountain Dew. * Has a Youtube channel where she does covers and voice acting. * She might start doing cosplay one day when she has the money * Her favorite color is purple. * Favorite Vocaloids are Luka and Miku. * Is a freshman in college Contact Info * Smule: AdventureChan * Youtube: Adventure Girl Adventure